Gotcha
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: It all started with a water fight. I suk at summaries but wut ever. I think it's good at least. R&R please!


**Heyy people! We have another story started in math class. I know I should be paying attention but middle school math is really boring. Enough about me though, **

**On with the story...**

"Watch it Green Bean!" Cyborg screamed after he was pelted with water balloons, soaking his blue and white swim-trunks.

"What Tin-Man, afraid of a little balloon?" Beast Boy mocked his best friend and stooped down to get more amo. He pulled back his arm to throw another one when he was hit in the back with a huge blast of water that sent him face down into the grass.

"Gotcha!" Raven said loudly as she walked up to the fallen green teen and placed a bare foot on his back, preventing him from getting up. She looked down at Beast Boy, his black and purple trunks wet from the water fight him and Cyborg were having

Starfire shouted from the water were she and Robin were swimming, "Alright friend Raven!"

"Did you rig that thing? It's got more power than Cy's cannon!" Beast Boy shouted, still trying to get up but failing.

"Yeah I did, and don't even try getting up 'cause my water gun is still half-way full." Raven sat down on Beast Boy's back and summoned her book.

Cyborg smiled and ran towards the lake yelling, "Just goes to show who's dominant!"

"Shut up!" Beast Boy screamed then quietly asked, "Are you going to sit on me all day?"

"Yep." Raven said and went back to her book. They sat there for hours, Raven reading and Beast Boy lying there. He fell asleep after the first thirty minutes, dreaming about Raven and her deep amethyst eyes. _I wonder what he's dreaming about, _Raven thought when she felt emotions radiating from his sleeping body. _What is that emotion any way?_ she pondered the thought Before being interrupted by her other friends calling.

"We're going inside Birdy, talk to you and the grass stain later." Robin said as he walked up to the sleeping changeling and the reading half-demoness.

"Bye Robin, see ya Star, later Cyborg." Raven said goodbye to her passing friends, keeping her eyes on the book the entire time.

Beast Boy woke up an hour later when a gust of cold wind blew past the two. He opened his eyes and realized it was dark. _I need to get out from under her, _Beast Boy thought, _maybe..._ Beast Boy changed into a large gorilla, startling the young woman and making her scream. He turned around and Raven fell off of him and onto the ground. He changed back into a human and pinned her on the ground, smiling from ear to ear, "Gotcha."

Her shocked expression turned into a happy one and she laughed, (in my world she can show emotions now that her dad's dead) "Smooth move Beast Boy, smooth move."

"Thanks." he breathed and took a moment to actually look at her. She was wearing a black tankini with a dark blue heart in the top left-hand corner. _Wow she's changed since we met,_ Beast Boy thought, _but then again we all have._

Beast Boy remembered how he had grown too. Now Beast Boy was the tallest, next to Cyborg, leaving Raven to be the smallest. He had also become quite muscular, but not as muscular as Robin. Beast Boy had washboard abbs and a very nicely toned body. Raven had grown too, but not in hight. She had become a woman, a very attractive woman at that.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and saw that he was staring at her body, but not in the sick and perverted way, just the way that made her think if he had the same feelings for her that she did for him. _I love the way his hair falls infront of his eyes, _Raven thought, _and he is incredibly hot, like look at him! He's not that little boy that used to crack lame jokes all the time. He's become much more mature too, and we've become such good friends. I wonder what he would do if he knew that I kind of, just sorta love him._

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked and looked into her eyes, bright emerald green meeting deep amethyst purple.

"What?"

His face turned a tiny bit greener, showing that he was blushing. _Why is he so embarrassed?_ Raven asked herself. _What if... Wait, his grip on my wrists is loosening. What IS that emotion? I like it, that's for sure, but what is it?_

"What would you do if I kissed you, right here, right now?" his hands moved from her wrists to the grass by her shoulders.

Raven stared, shocked. "I think I'd kiss you back." They leaned towards each other, closing the space between.

"Promise?" he paused a few inches from her face.

"On my life." and with that Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers. A shock ran through their bodies and they pulled back.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and started to play with a strand of hair, "What would you do if I told you I love you?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, Raven brought her face closer to his, "I'd tell you I love you too." Beast Boy's face lightened up and he kissed Raven again. This time no one pulled back. Slowly, Beast Boy placed his arms around Raven's waist and she wrapped her's around Beast Boy's neck.

Beast Boy's tongue moved around Raven's lips, begging for permission. Her lips parted and their tongues began to play. When they broke away, both breathing heavily, smiles were spread across both faces.

"I love you Rae, I always have and always will." Beast Boy caressed her cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you too, even if you're not that funny." Raven replied, and she tangled her fingers in his forest green hair as they began to kiss again.

**There you go, another story. I'm having fun writing these, my heart pounds at the kissing scenes and I smile when they admit there love for each other. Gotta admit, it's cute.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
